Magnet Une histoire d'amour
by Yumeless
Summary: Miku Hatsune est une jeune fille de 16 ans rentrant en seconde année de lycée. Le premier jour, elle s'égare dans la serre de l'établissement et rencontre Megurine Luka, une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. fic shôjo-aï -relation entre fille-
1. Chapter 1

Tandis que soleil éclairait doucement la chambre par ses rayons matinaux passant à travers les rideaux, une main sortir avec lenteur de sous la couette pour tenter d'éteindre l'engin diabolique qui ne cessait de hurler. Tâtonnant avec hâte la table de nuit, elle ne tarda pas à atteindre le réveil et en stoppa la sonnerie infernal avant de redisparaître sur la couette. Le silence se fit alors dans la pièce durant quelques minutes quand une forme jaillit soudainement du lit.

« **Ah ! Si je me rendors je vais être en retard ! **»

Une fine silhouette se glissa hors des draps encore chaud du lit pour s'étirer tout en baillant. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux et s'assit devant la glace de sa chambre afin d'arranger ses longs cheveux bleu-vert lui arrivant presque jusqu'aux chevilles.

«** Hum… Les faire couper un peu… ils commencent à être vraiment très longs… Peut-être un autre jour, tant que je ne marche pas dessus ça va.** »

Les attachant comme à son habitude en deux couettes , elle se nettoya ensuite le visage puis saisit son uniforme scolaire.

« **Aujourd'hui, je rentre en deuxième année de lycée, pas question d'être en retard !** »

Enfilant son uniforme à col marin bleu marine, la jeune fille s'inspecta une dernière fois de ses yeux bleus afin de vérifier que tout était parfait. Une fois satisfaite, elle descendit l'escalier la menant au rez-de-chaussée et après avoir avalé un rapide petit dej', fonça au lycée.

La jeune fille arriva en dix minutes au lycée, suivant la masse d'élève, elle eut droit comme tous les ans au discours ennuyeux du principal devant toute l'école et rejoignit sa salle de classe. Retrouvant quelques amies de l'année passée, elle discuta de choses et d'autres, de ce qu'elles avaient fait durant la semaine de libre, de musiques, de fringues, des nouvelles pâtisseries au magasin du coin ou encore des garçons mignons de la classe.

Pour le premier jour, il n'y avait qu'une demi journée de cours qui passa assez rapidement. N'ayant pas prit de panier repas contrairement à ses amis, elle décida donc de rentrer chez elle pour déjeuner.

Une fois dans les couloirs de l'école, elle survola rapidement les diverses affiches des clubs collées ici et là afin d'attirer les nouveaux élèves. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas rejoint de club, peut-être devrait-elle le faire cette année. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi choisir, aucun de l'intéressait en particulier.

Une fois dans l'entrée, elle enfila ses chaussures d'extérieur et sorti du bâtiment. Alors qu'elle allait franchir l'entrée principale, quelque chose attira son attention, un papillon bleuté venait de lui passer sous le nez. Tourna la tête pour observer son vol gracieux et apprécier la beauté de sa couleur saphir, elle le vit se diriger vers la serre de l'école. Cela lui fit penser qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais mit les pieds, et bêtement, elle suivit le papillon sans réfléchir.

Se dernier se faufila par une fenêtre ouverte à l'intérieur de la serre, la jeune fille, elle, préféra emprunter la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle chercha du regard son papillon qui s'était déposé sur des roses. S'approchant doucement, elle saisit le fragile animal dans ses mains pour mieux l'observer. Il ne bougeait pas et se laissait faire, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était un faux. Mais soudainement et sans prévenir, il battit des ailes et quitta son perchoir. Le suivant du regard, elle le vit se poser sur la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Levant alors les yeux pour voir à qui elle avait à faire, elle eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de la nouvelle venue.

C'étais une jeune fille fine et élégante par son allure, un corps superbe dévoilant une poitrine bien développé, contrairement à la sienne qui ne dépassait pas le bonnet A. Mais surtout, c'était son visage, des traits fins dévoilant une certaine noblesse, des yeux d'un rose d'une pureté qu'aucune fleur ne pouvait égaler, une magnifique chevelure rose lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille, et un sourire d'une chaleur qui pourrait raviver le plus triste des hommes.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Megurine Luka, une rencontre qui changea sa vie…


	2. Chapter 2

Fascinée par la beauté de la jeune fille, elle ne disait rien et la regardait d'un air bête. Cette dernière déposa alors son regard elle, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la regarde, elle qui paraissait horrible en comparaison avec cette beauté, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son image dont elle avait alors presque honte… Mais en même temps, un sentiment contraire voulait qu'elle la regarde éternellement.

L'inconnue prit alors la parole, laissant le papillon bleu s'envoler.

« **Bonjour.** »

Même sa voix était mélodieuse, revenant à la réalité, elle se savait pas vraiment quoi dire et répondit bêtement.

« **Bon… Bonjour… **»

Elle se sentit alors profondément stupide. Pourquoi était-elle aussi tendue ? Elle ne pouvait dire quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose d'intelligent ? N'importe quoi…

La belle inconnue sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

« **Tu t'es perdue ?**

-**Hein ? Ah, heu non… C'est juste que je suivais papillon et heu, je suis arrivée ici par hasard… Je… désolée si je dérange…**

-**Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien. Tu es en quelle année ?**

-**Deuxième année…**

-**Ah, je suis donc ton ainée, je suis en troisième année. Megurine Luka, enchantée.**

-**Ha… Hatsune Miku, enchantée de même.**»

Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient l'une l'autre, sans le savoir, au fond de son cœur, Miku aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement. N'arrivant à détacher son regard de la sublime déesse se tenant devant elle, ne souhaitant jamais s'arrêter de la regarder…

Luka s'approcha alors et s'assit à coté de Miku.

« **Tu aimes les fleurs ?**

-**Hein ? Heu, oui. D'ailleurs je trouve celles de cette serre très jolies! Je n'y étais jamais allée avant. **»

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux fleurs en arrivant, concentrée sur le papillon, mais elle ne mentait pas tout à fait, car en venant ici elle avait la plus belle de toutes les fleurs qui lui eu été donnée de voir.

« **Vraiment ? Si ça te plait n'hésite pas à repasser alors.**

-**Oui… heu, vous êtes au club de jardinage ?**

-**Ah, non, ne me vouvoie pas, je vais avoir l'impression d'être une vielle. Après tout on a qu'un an ou deux de différence, alors fait moi le plaisir de me tutoyer !**

-**D'a… d'accord. Alors… Vous, heu, je veux dire tu… Tu es dans le club de jardinage ?**

-**Oui, j'en suis la présidente. J'ai toujours aimé m'occuper des belles fleurs…**

-**Vraiment ? En tout cas elles sont vraiment superbes, ça a du demander beaucoup de travail.**

-**Bah, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais toute seule non plus. Et puis, c'est une activité relaxante, alors on oubli vite les heures de travail.**

-**Héééé…** »

Luka regarda un moment le visage de Miku sans rien dire et sourit. La jeune fille, le remarquant se sentit légèrement rougir et demanda.

« **Heu… J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ?**

-**Non, je me disais juste que tu étais mignonne.**

-**Hééé ! Non, moi je ne suis pas mignonne du tout !**

-**Mais si, je t'assure. **»

Gênée, Miku concentra son regard sur les fleurs devant elle, ne disant plus rien, mais son cœur criait que non, ce n'était pas elle qui était jolie ici, mais celle qui se tenait à ses cotés. Ce n'était à elle d'être complimentée, surtout par cette beauté.

Devant la gène de Miku, Luka ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et lui caressa la tête.

« **Hahaha ! T'es vraiment trop mignonne !**

-**… **»

Miku était rouge comme pas possible et n'osait regarder son interlocutrice. Sentant sa main passer dans ses cheveux bleus, respirant son odeur et écoutant le doux son de sa voix, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater.

Ne pouvant rester comme ça éternellement, et terrifiée à l'idée que Luka s'en rende compte, elle se défit, avec regret, du contact et se releva vivement.

« **Je… je vais rentrer. Je suis déjà en retard à mettre attarder ici. Désolée, mais je dois y aller. **»

Se détournant rapidement de Luka, elle courut presque vers la sortie.

« **Miku-chan !** »

Stoppant malgré elle sa course au moment où ses paroles l'atteignirent, elle se retourna vers Luka, légèrement rouge d'être ainsi appelée par elle.

Lui offrant un magnifique sourire, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui fit signe de la main.

« **Revient me voir demain.** »

_Miku vira au rouge écarlate et sans un mot reprit sa course vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur et la porte fermée, elle s'adossa contre et fixa bêtement ses chaussures._

_C'était quoi ce sentiment qui montait en elle ? Cette sensation d'être oppressée…_

_Elle respira un coup pour se calmer et attendit que son visage reprenne une couleur normale avant de rentrer chez elle. _

_Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même._

_On toqua alors à sa porte, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, se redressant, elle avertit que c'était bon et la porte s'ouvrit. Son grand frère apparu, la ressemble entre les deux étaient telle qu'on aurait presque pu les croire jumeaux. Plus grand que sa sœur, il disposait des même yeux et cheveux verts, à la différence que lui, il les avait coupé courts._

« **Ah, Mikuo'nii-chan ! Tu veux quelque chose?**

-**Pas spécialement… **»

Rentrant dans la pièce, il s'installa sur le lit et reprit la parole.

« **Je me demandais juste pourquoi t'avais eu l'air si pressée en rentrant.**

-**Hein ?**

-**A peine arrivée tu as foncé dans ta chambre sans un mot. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

-**Je… **»

Arg… A force de vouloir paraître naturelle elle avait fait tout l'inverse sans s'en apercevoir. Devait-elle parler de Luka ? Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement décida de garder cette rencontre secrète pour l'instant.

« **Non, rien ! J'étais juste un peu fatiguée et avait rapidement envie de m'allonger sur mon lit.**

-**Hum… Vraiment ?**

-**Oui ! Vraiment !**

-**Tu devrais apprendre à mieux mentir, tu sais.**

-**Hein ? Mais je… **»

N'ayant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle se fit décoiffer par son frère qui lui frottait la tête avec sa main.

« **Mais heu !!!!**

-**Bah, je vais pas te forcer à parler si tu n'en a pas envie. Mais si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.**

-**Je t'assure que tout va bien… T'aurais pu éviter de me mettre les cheveux en bataille par contre…**

-**Désolé. Bon, je te laisse.** »

Quittant la pièce, il laissa Miku seule sur son lit. Elle lâcha un long soupir et se laissa tomber la tête sur l'oreiller. Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à Luka, son sourire, ses yeux, sa main, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, son odeur. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, elle semblait même encore entendre le son de sa voix l'appelant… Mais pourquoi ne cessait-elle d'occuper ses pensées ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se détacher de son image ?

Elle lui avait dit « revient-me voir »… Devait-elle vraiment y aller ? Elle ne savait pas… Deux sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient elle, « oui, je veux la revoir », « non, il ne faut pas », « je veux ressentir à nouveau son contact », « mais j'ai peur de la toucher à nouveau ».

Qu'avait donc cette fille pour ainsi l'embrouiller ? Certes, elle était d'une beauté sans mesure et semblait infiniment douce, mais était ce suffisant pour ainsi obnubiler ses pensées ?

Miku était un peu perdue, elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par son frère qu'il l'appelait pour manger. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se redressa et réalisa alors que c'était le soir et qu'elle s'était endormie pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait donc loupé le déjeuner. Probablement que son frère n'avait pas réussi à la réveiller, ou au contraire n'avait pas voulu la déranger. En tout cas, elle mourrait de faim.

Attrapant une brosse à cheveux, elle arrangea sa coiffure tout en se disant qu'elle aurait du le faire avant, et fila en bas.

« **Et bien, tu es toute rouge !** commença Mikuo en la voyant arriver

-**Hein ? Ah, c'est parce que je me suis endormie la face contre mon oreiller.**

-**Hum… faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à mentir correctement tu sais. Je veux bien croire que tu es la marque de l'oreiller, mais ça suffit pas pour rougir à se point. T'as fait un rêve érotique ?**

-**Ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi sale pervers…**

-**Je ne suis pas un pervers, juste un garçon normalement constitué…**

-**Fu… Bon, y a quoi pour le diner ?**

-**J'ai fait du riz au curry, j'avais pas trop d'idée pour ce soir.**

-**Bah, ça me va. La prochaine fois appel-moi pour que je t'aide.**

-**Je préfère éviter, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des poireaux partout…**

-**Mais heu ! Je sais que j'aime bien les poireaux mais c'est passé le temps où j'en mettais dans tout et n'importe quoi ! J'ai fait des progrès !**

-**On verra… Enfin, mangeons. **»

S'installant tous les deux à table, ils dînèrent tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ce soir ils étaient seul, leur père était partit en voyage d'affaire pour quelques jours et leur mère l'avait accompagné. Ils rentreraient sous peu, mais en attendant c'était Mikuo qui s'occupait de la cuisine.

Une fois le repas finit, Miku aida son frère a débarrasser puis s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la télé en attendant que le bain soit libre. Regardant à moitié un jeux télévisé, affalée sur le sofa, elle feuilletait une revue qui trainait par là.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent quand Mikuo lui annonça que la salle de bain était libre, se tournant vers lui, elle constata qu'il était torse nue, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Lui lançant son magasine à la figure, elle prit la parole.

« **Tu n'as pas honte de te balader comme ça devant une jeune fille innocente ?** »

Le garçon soupira et ramassa la revue avant de se poser sur le canapé.

« **Plutôt que de dire des âneries va prendre ta douche…**

-**J'y vais, j'y vais… Fait juste attention à pas prendre froid.** »

Entrant dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla puis se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Elle était un peu complexée par sa faible poitrine refusant de dépasser le bonnet A, puis, observant sa taille, elle se dit qu'elle aurait besoin de perdre un ou deux kilos… En repensant à la superbe silhouette de Luka, elle eut soudainement honte de son corps. Elle ne méritait pas de se tenir à ses cotés, devait-elle vraiment la revoir demain ?

Tout en soupirant sans avoir trouvé de réponse, elle commença à se laver puis entra dans l'eau du bain.

« **C'est chaud ! Onii-chan a tendance à trop le faire chauffer… je me demande comment il arrive à supporter ça… Bon, où est ce fichu robinet d'eau froide ? **»

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle sorti de la salle de bain en pyjama et s'assit sur le canapé où son frère s'était allongé.

« **Tu regardes quoi ?**

-**Une émission sur les châteaux d'Europe… pas que ça m'intéresse spécialement mais je vois rien d'autre de vraiment prenant.**

-**Hum… Fait-voir le programme. **»

Saisissant la revue que lui passait Mikuo, elle fit défiler les pages jusqu'à arriver à celle qu'elle voulait. En effet, rien de vraiment prenant ce soir, ah si , il y avait la rediffusion d'un film pas trop mal.

« **Et ça, t'en dit quoi ?**

-**Hum ? Fait voir ? Ah, ça… On l'a déjà vu au moins quatre fois.**

-**Je préfère toujours ça que regarder des châteaux ennuyeux.**

-**Mouais…** »

Attrapant, la télécommande, il changea de chaîne. Le film avait déjà commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes mais ce n'était pas vraiment gênant.

Miku s'allongea sur le même canapé et se blottit contre son frère de façon à bien voir l'écran.

« **Tu veux pas te poser autre part ?**

-**Mais heu… C'est parce que t'as pris la meilleur place pour regarder la télé !**

-**Ok, ok… Évite juste de me cacher l'écran. **»

Ils regardèrent le film tranquillement, le commentant de temps à autre, quand Mikuo se rendit compte vers la fin que sa sœur était devenue bien silencieuse. En effet, cette dernière avait finit par s'endormir, s'agrippant inconsciemment à l'un de ses bras.

« **Celle-là alors… Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?** »

Lâchant un soupir, il éteignit l'écran et se défit de l'emprise de la jeune fille avant de se lever. Rangeant un peu les magasines au sol, il se retourna ensuite vers le canapé et prit Miku dans ses bras comme une princesse pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, il l'a déposa sur son lit et la borda avant d'aller dans sa chambre respective où il plongea à son tour dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku se réveilla péniblement au son du réveil, regardant d'un air perdu autour d'elle, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment quand elle s'était couchée. Elle supposa qu'elle s'était endormie devant la télé et que son frère l'avait porté.

Elle s'étira tout en baillant et sortit du lit pour se préparer. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle descendit les escaliers pour arriver à la cuisine où l'attendait son frère qui s'était levé un quart d'heure plus tôt afin de préparer le petit déjeuné.

« **Salut… marmonna-t-elle d'un air pas encore très bien réveillée**

**-Yo ! Bien dormit ?**

**-Hum… Disons que je serais bien restée un peu plus au lit… Ah, et merci pour hier soir de m'avoir ramener à ma chambre.**

**-De rien.**

**-J'espère juste que t'en as pas profité pour me faire des trucs bizarres…**

**-Comme si tu pouvais m'intéresser, gagne quelques tailles de soutien-gorge et on en reparlera.**

**-Crétin…** »

Avalant son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Mikuo, ils décidèrent de faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée ensemble. La jeune fille réfléchit alors, vu que son frère était en troisième année, peut-être connaissait-il Luka… Devait-elle poser la question ? Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait garder cette rencontre secrète, mais elle restait tout de même tentée de savoir. Finalement, elle se décida à prendre la parole.

« **Nee, Onii-chan ! Megurine Luka, ça te dit quelque chose?**

**-Megurine Luka ? Hum… Oui, je ne la connais pas vraiment mais elle est dans la classe à coté de la mienne. Pourquoi ?**

**-Non, juste comme ça… Je l'ai rencontrée hier par hasard et je me demandais si tu la connaissais.**

**-Ah ? Bah, je lui ai jamais parlé mais ça à l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa.**

**-Hum… **»

Miku n'ajouta rien de plus de peur de se trahir. Se trahir ? A propos de quoi ? La question résonna dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'ils étaient déjà devant le lycée. Se séparant à l'entrée, chacun regagna sa salle de classe.

Encore une journée des plus banales pour Miku, elle fixait le tableau noir où le professeur écrivait diverses formules de mathématiques sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait qu'une envie, que les cours se finissent vite pour aller dans la serre. Malgré sa réticence, son envie d'y aller était tout aussi forte. Comme pour se justifier, elle se disait simplement que ça ne serait pas très gentil de ne pas y faire un tour après que Luka lui est demandée de revenir la voir. C'est ça, ce n'était que par pure politesse, une visite de courtoisie.

Bien qu'elle sentait que ça sonnait faux, elle ne cessait de le répéter dans sa tête, mais toujours une autre pensée reprenait le dessus ; « Je veux la voir. ».

Finalement, fin des cours arriva, la journée avait été bien trop longue pour Miku. Une fois le professeur salué, elle saisit en toute hâte ses affaires, s'excusa brièvement auprès de ses amies, et fila.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à courir une fois dans les couloirs, son cœur battait fort et elle ne cessait de se répéter en boucle qu'elle voulait revoir Luka.

Une fois arrivée devant la serre, elle stoppa sa course et resta immobile. Devait-elle vraiment y aller ? Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle se calme, à avoir couru comme pas possible elle avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Une fois qu'elle se sentit mieux, elle tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et hésita. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument y aller ? Pourquoi es-ce que penser à Luka la mettait dans tous ses états ?

Elle sentit que son cœur allait éclater lorsque finalement elle saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Passant timidement sa tête par l'ouverture, elle vit Luka assise près d'un bac de fleur en train de les arroser. A sa vue, les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de son dos tendit qu'une phrase se répétait dans sa tête ; « elle est là ».

Elle resta immobile, la contemplant en silence.

Luka finit par se retourner et, à la vue de la jeune fille, un magnifique sourire apparut sur son visage.

« **Miku-chan !** »

Se relevant, elle alla vers la demoiselle et lui prit les mains.

« J**e suis contente, je me demandais si tu allais passer.**

**-Ah, heu, oui… bredouilla Miku qui revenait tout juste à la réalité.**

**-Allez, plutôt que de rester planter dans l'entrée allons nous poser sur un banc. **»

Refermant la porte, Luka emmena Miku, la tenant toujours par la main, sur un banc se situant vers le centre de la serre.

«** Ici on peut se poser et admirer les fleurs tranquillement. C'est la meilleur place de la serre.**

**-Je vois…** »

Trop concentrée sur Luka pour admirer les fleurs, elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait encore lui tenir la main. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses finit par la lâcher, ce qui rendit Miku un peu triste, mais elle n'en montra rien.

« **Tu es toute seule ? **questionna Miku.

-**Hum ? Pour le moment oui. Habituellement, les membres du club arrivent 20 minutes après la fin des cours. Du coup j'ai la serre à moi pendant ces 20 minutes.**

**-Hum… Tu as vraiment l'air passionnée parce que tu fais.**

**-J'en ai l'air ? **questionna Luka légèrement gênée.** Ne va pas croire que je passe mon temps qu'à ça… C'est juste que oui, j'aime bien m'occuper des fleurs… **»

Miku se dit que oui, elle aimait vraiment ça, mais pourquoi était-elle aussi gênée quand on lui faisait la remarque ?

« **Mais… ajouta Luka. Plus que de m'occuper d'elle, c'est de les voir ensuite se transformer en splendides fleurs après beaucoup de soin et d'effort qui me comble de joie. Je me dis alors que j'aurais au moins pu accomplir quelque chose de vraiment bien dans ma vie. Une fleur que tout le monde aurait oublié et laissé mourir dans l'oubli, je l'aurais aidé à s'épanouir… **»

Perdue dans ses pensées, Luka regardait en souriant les bacs à fleur devant elle. Miku la trouva encore plus belle qu'avant, elle dégageait quelque chose de mélancolique.

Luka, se rendant compte qu'elle était fixée, rougit légèrement et bafouilla.

« **Ah, non ! Désolée, je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, ne fait pas attention, je raconte n'importe quoi !**

**-Non, ça va. répondit Miku. Mais tu sais, je pense que peut importe ce que tu fais, ça ne pourra être qu'en bien… et… et… **»

Miku stoppa sa phrase et rougit bêtement en regardant ses pieds… Qu'es ce qu'elle était en train de raconter là ? Si elle continuait elle sentait qu'elle allait dire n'importe quoi.

Luka sourit et lui caressa la tête.

« **Merci, tu es mignonne.**

**-… **»

Miku ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était rouge comme une tomate et se sentait infiniment bête. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et voulu faire un pas en avant, mais elle était tellement confuse qu'elle se prit un pied du banc et s'étala lamentablement par terre.

« **Miku-chan ! Tout va bien ? s'exclama Luka qui accouru vers elle pour l'aider.**»

Miku se redressa péniblement, et, assise par terre, s'inspecta pour voir si elle avait quelque chose.

« **C'est bon, j'ai rien ! Désolée, j'ai pas regardé où j'allais.**

**-Qu'es ce qu'il t'a prit de te lever aussi soudainement aussi ? Ah !**

**-Ah ?**

**-Tu as la joue salle, attend.** »

Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, elle le tendit à Miku.

«** Ah, merci beaucoup !** »

La jeune fille le saisit timidement et regarda le sol, gênée.

« **Tu… commença Miku**

**-Hum ?**

**-Tu es vraiment gentille…**

**-Hein ? Tu exagères ! Je suis comme tout le monde ! C'est plutôt toi qui est adorable, et en plus très mignonne. Vraiment, si je pouvais je te garderais chez moi.**

**-Hein ?!** s'exclama Miku en rougissant. **Non, non ! Moi je ne suis rien de tout cela et… **»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Luka se poser sur les siennes. Miku reçut comme une décharge électrique au contact. Restant figée, elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était si surprise qu'elle en oubliait de rougir.

Son cerveau, réfléchissant à toute allure pour analyser, la situation semblait s'être déconnecté du reste de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ou plutôt n'y arrivait pas.

Luka détacha ses lèvres de Miku qui restait figée. Elle porta lentement ses doigts à ses lèvres et eut comme un déclic qui lui fit réaliser ; Luka venait de l'embrasser.

Elle fixait son interlocutrice sans comprendre, cherchant des yeux une explication sans en trouver. Des larmes se formèrent sans qu'elle sache pourquoi et roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« **Miku-chan ? **s'inquiéta Luka. **Je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… désolée de t'avoir surprise…**

**-Je… **»

Miku se releva lentement, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes.

« **Je… je vais rentrer… **»

Elle n'avait rien trouvé à dire d'autre, encore totalement perdue, elle avait presque parlé d'un air mécanique. Se retournant, elle alla vers la sortie, laissant Luka seule. Marchant d'un pas peu assuré et presque fantomatique, elle quitta la serre.

Une fois dehors, elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé et rougit violemment.

« **Aaaaaaah !** »

Se faisant sursauter elle-même par son propre cris, elle revenu complètement a la réalité et se mit à courir. Essuyant brièvement ses larmes, elle ne cessait de se répéter ; « Elle m'a embrassé, elle m'a embrassé… ».

Une fois chez elle, elle fonça directement dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit pour se blottir la tête dans l'oreiller.

« J'y crois pas. » pensait-elle, « Luka m'a embrassé… c'est pas possible, j'ai du rêver ou louper un épisode là ! ».

A ce moment, on toqua à la porte, trop occupée à se remémorer la scène pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne répondit pas.

« **Miku ? Tu es là ? J'entre ! **»

Miku rentra dans la pièce pour trouver sa sœur la tête dans l'oreiller de son lit. Il s'approcha et se posa à coté d'elle.

« **Miku ? Oh hé ! Tu dors?**

**-... Non...**

**-Bon, alors tu boudes ou quoi ?**

**-Non…**

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu es rentrée comme une dingue.**

**-Non…**

**-Et à part dire non, tu sais dire autre chose ?**

**-Non…**

**-… Heu… Si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce que tu as ça ferait avancer les choses, parce que désolé, mais je suis nul en télépathie et j'ai aucune idée de ce qui t'arrive… **»

Miku resta silencieuse un moment puis se décida à tourner la tête vers son frère. La couleur de son visage était encore rouge mais ça c'était calmé, par contre, elle pleurait toujours.

« **Et bien ? Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ?**

**-Huuuu… Oni-chaaaaan !** »

Tout en continuant de pleurer, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

«** Oh là ! fit-il surprit. Tu m'expliques ?**

**-…**

**-Tu veux pas en parler, c'est ça ? Ou alors tu pleures tellement que t'arrives plus à parler ?**

**-Hum…**

**-Je veux pas te forcer mais garder tout pour toi n'arrangera pas forcément les choses.**

**-… Je… je…**

**-Déjà, commence par te calmer**, fit-il en lui caressant la tête, **et ne te mouche pas dans mon t-shirt s'il te plait.**

**-Crétin…** réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots »

Restant ainsi pendant un bon moment, dans ses bras, Miku se calma peu à peu. Se trouver avec une présence rassurante lui était réconfortant, toujours agrippée à Mikuo, elle respirait l'odeur de ses vêtements et sentait le contact avec sa peau. Tout ça lui servait de calmant, ce n'était pas comme avec Luka, mais elle appréciait aussi cela. Elle se retint de pleurer à nouveau en repensant à la jeune fille.

« **Tu es calmée ?** la questionna son frère.

**-Hum…**

**-Tu veux parler maintenant ?**

**-… Pour le moment, non…**

**-Bon… Si l'envie t'en prend, n'hésite pas, tu sais où me trouver.**

**-Hum…**

**-Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?**

**-… Reste encore un peu.**

**-Ok. **»

Fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré, elle finit par s'endormir, toujours contre Mikuo. Ce dernier la laissa faire, la surveillant d'un regard protecteur. Il attendit un peu puis se détacha d'elle et quitta la chambre en silence après lui avoir effleuré les cheveux du bouts des doigts.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku se réveilla vers l'heure du diner. Se frottant doucement les yeux, elle se leva et s'approcha de son miroir. Elle se trouvait affreuse après avoir autant pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et elle était décoiffée. Elle s'arrangea rapidement la coiffure puis passa au lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Une fois qu'elle fut à peu près présentable, elle descendit en bas pour trouver son frère dans la cuisine.

« **ça va mieux ?** La questionna-t-il en l'apercevant.

**-M'oui… Tu fais quoi ?**

**-Un gratin de poireaux, je me suis dit que ça te requinquerais.**

**-Merci…** fit Miku avec un pale sourire, elle adorait ce plat mais n'était pas encore d'humeur à sauter au plafond.

**-Tu peux attendre ici, c'est bientôt près.**

**-Ok.** »

S'installant à une chaise, elle regarda Mikuo vérifier la cuisson du plat. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'inquiéter d'avantage, juste pour ce soir elle effacerait Luka de ses pensées, si toutefois c'était possible, et tenterais de lui montrer que tout va bien.

Lorsque le repas fut servit, Miku retrouva vite une partie de sa bonne humeur en goutant au plat. Il fallait bien l'admettre, un, son frère était un cordon bleu, et deux, elle adorait les poireaux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils s'installèrent devant la télé comme la dernière fois.

« **Tu veux aller à la douche la première aujourd'hui ?**

**-Non, c'est bon… Ah, on a cas prendre un bain ensemble comme quand on était petit !**

**-Qu'es ce que tu racontes encore ?** fit-il en lui lançant le programme télé dessus

**-Me dit pas que t'es gêné… Je suis juste ta sœur tu sais, et puis je croyais que mon corps ne t'intéressait pas.**

**-Tu peux arrêter de sortir des âneries toutes les cinq minutes s'il te plait ?**

**-Tu rougis, c'est mignon !**

**-Je rougit absolument pas, c'est toi qui te fait des films.**

**-Menteur ! Je savais bien que t'étais un pervers. Mikuo est un pervers ! Mikuo est un pervers !**

**-Tais-toi donc !** »

Comme pour accompagner la parole, il lui envoya un cousin dans la tête pour la faire taire.

« **Rah ! ça tu vas me le payer ! **»

Ripostant, ils commencèrent une bataille de coussin, transformant le salon en champ de bataille. Après 15 minutes de ce jeu là, les deux étaient effondrés sur le canapé, morts.

« **Tu crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge pour jouer à ça ?** commença Mikuo.

**-Peut-être, mais de temps à autre c'est toujours amusant…**

**-Mouais… Bon, je vais prendre ma douche.**

**-Tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?**

**-Non.**

**-Buuu… t'es pas drôle… **»

Lui envoyant un dernier coussin dans la tête, il sortit du salon pour aller à la salle de bain. Miku soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ça l'avait fatiguée, mais au moins ça lui avait fait évacuer pas mal de stress. Bon, histoire de patienter en attendant que la douche soit libre, elle entreprit de ranger le salon en ramassant les coussins et magasines un peu éparpillé partout.

Une fois que ce fut à peu près convenable, elle se reposa sur le canapé et zappa les chaînes de la télé sans chercher à regarder le programme. Elle regardait à moitié une émission sur les gâteau du monde quand son frère lui fit signe que c'était libre. A nouveau vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama, il prit place sur le sofa tandis que Miku allait se laver.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle sortit discrètement de la salle de bain et s'approcha à pas de loup du canapé pour mettre ses mains devant les yeux de son frère.

« **Devine qui c'est !**

**-… Miku…**

**-Bingo !**

**-En même temps y a que toi et moi à la maison pour le moment…**

**-Pas faux…** »

Elle s'installa sur le canapé à ses cotés et se colla à nouveau à lui.

« **Les parents rentrent demain, non ? **questionna la jeune fille.

**-Yep. Pas fâché d'ailleurs, j'aurais plus à faire la cuisine pendant un moment.**

**-Dommage, j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui prépare… maman a tendance à faire des essais culinaires de temps à autre qui ratent tout le temps…**

**-Au moins, on sait de qui tu tiens sur ce point.**

**-Qu'es ce que t'insinues ?** fit-elle d'une voix sèche en lui pinçant le bras.

**-Aïe ! ça va, ça va, lâche-moi ! Tu comprends même pas les plaisanteries…**

**-Mouais, mais venant de ta part…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Laisse tomber. Bon, on change de chaîne ? Parce que regarder des gâteaux ça va me donner faim…**

**-C'est toi qui a mis ça au début je te signale… t'as qu'à choisir autre chose, moi j'ai pas d'idée.**

**-Hum… bah, tant pis. La télécommande est trop loin et j'ai la flemme de me lever.**

**-Au moins le problème est réglé.** »

Regardant sans un mot l'émission, Miku s'endormit une fois de plus à la fin. Soupirant, Mikuo dut à nouveau la porter à sa chambre.

« **Si c'est pour s'endormir, autant qu'elle aille directement au lit… **»

Une fois déposée sur son lit, le jeune homme quitta la chambre et partit dans la sienne.

Sa sœur semblait aller mieux, il était un peu rassuré et espérait que ça dure. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état et souhaitait quand même que ça ne soit pas trop grave. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il ne la forcerait donc pas.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de Miku qui aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller. Elle allait devoir aller à l'école, et peut-être verrait-elle à nouveau Luka… Que devrait-elle dire ? Faire ? Devait-elle seulement la revoir ? Elle ne savait pas, quand elle aperçu quelque chose dépasser de la poche de la jupe de son uniforme. Se levant pour identifier l'objet, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du mouchoir que lui avait passé la demoiselle la veille. Bon, dans ce cas elle devrait au moins la revoir pour le lui rendre… C'est ça, après les cours elle irait à la serre pour lui rendre le mouchoir et c'est tout, elle repartirait ensuite aussi sec !

Bon, déterminer à agir avec calme et naturel, elle respira un grand coup puis s'habilla et finit sa toilette matinale.

Après avoir déjeuner, Mikuo décida de faire la route avec sa sœur, bien qu'il ne disait rien, il restait tout de même un peu inquiet, mais bon, elle semblait aller bien.

Une fois arrivée au lycée, la journée se déroula normalement, mais plus le temps passait, plus Miku appréhendait le moment où elle devrait revoir Luka. Après tout, elle pouvait simplement demander à quelqu'un de lui faire passer le mouchoir, mais elle avait l'impression que ce serait comme brisé le fragile lien qui c'était formé entre elles, une manière de dire « tout est fini, je ne te reverrais donc plus. ». Mais non, ça ne lui allait pas, elle ne voulait pas encore en arriver là. Il fallait qu'elle la voit et qu'elle lui parle en bonne et du forme, mais en était-elle seulement capable ? Elle stressait tellement à l'idée de la rencontre qu'elle était pratiquement sûre de détaler en courant après lui avoir donner l'objet.

La fin des cours arriva finalement, bien trop vite à son goût.

Miku se rendit donc d'un pas hésitant à la serre, une fois devant l'entrée, elle caressa doucement la poignée comme pour retarder le moment où elle devrait ouvrir cette porte.

Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans serre. A quelques mètres, se tenait Luka, comme hier, la jeune fille arrosait les fleurs délicatement. Entendant le bruit de la porte, elle se retourna pour voir Miku. Elle fut d'abord un peu surprise puis sourit tristement.

« **Miku-chan…** commença-t-elle. **Je pensais que tu ne vendrais plus…** »

Miku ne savait pas quoi dire et s'approcha timidement, s'arrêtant à un mètre de Luka, elle lui tendit le mouchoir.

«** Je… Désolée... Hier je suis partie avec… Donc… Ah, je ne l'ai utilisé, il est encore propre ! Mais si ça ne te va pas, je peux le faire laver si tu préfères et… heu…**

**-Merci…** »

La jeune fille saisit le mouchoir et l'observa un moment avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

« **Désolée de t'avoir fait revenir pour ça… **»

Toujours un sourire triste sur les lèvres, Luka se retourna, fixant à nouveau le bac à fleur.

« **Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps…** »

Cachant sont visage à Miku pour ne pas lui montrer les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux, elle commença à avancer lentement afin d'échapper totalement à sa vue.

Au moment où Luka commença à s'éloigner, Miku eut l'impression que le temps ralenti, dans sa tête, seul résonné à présent le bruit des pas de la demoiselle. Figée devant cette silhouette qui s'effaçait, elle sentait qu'elle devait la retenir, si elle la laissait ainsi partir, tout serait définitivement finit entre elles. Non, pas comme ça, elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe de cette manière. Elle fit un pas en avant et sentit les battements de son cœur rythmer sa marche.

Elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. C'est ainsi qu'à moitié inconsciemment, elle saisit le poignet de Luka pour la retenir.

« **Luka-chan ! **»

Plus que surprise par cette réaction, Luka s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour regarder avec étonnement Miku. Cette dernière était elle-même assez stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle l'avait même appelé pour la première fois par son prénom, en utilisant « chan » en plus… Assez embarrassée, Miku rougit légèrement et ne sut pas trop quoi dire.

Le visage de Luka lui apparut, elle fut choquée quand elle vit ses yeux, sentant qu'elle voulait pleurer. Pour la première fois qu'elle tenait son poignet, elle le sentit tremblant et fragile, ayant l'impression qu'il se casserait si elle serrait d'avantage. Cette Luka qu'elle pensait si forte lui apparaissait maintenant si frêle. Elle avait la sensation que si elle effleurait son visage du bout des doigts, ce dernier se briserait , telle une poupée de porcelaine.

« **Miku-chan ?** questionna Luka, inquiète de la voir figée. »

Miku prit la main de Luka dans les siennes et baissa la tête.

« **Non… Je ne veux que ça te termine comme ça… je n'ai envie de te voir partir triste, je n'ai pas envie un d'un _au revoir_ sans suite… Je…**

**-Miku-chan ?**

**-Je… J'ai l'impression que si je te laisse partir maintenant, je ne te reverrai plus jamais…** fit-elle au bord des larmes. **Et ça… je… je ne le supporterais pas… Je me sens minable, peut-être que je suis égoïste, mais, je en peux pas laisser les choses se finir comme ça, comme si rien né s'était passé !** »

Elle resta la tête baisée tandis que les larmes roulées sur ses joues chaudes, Luka la regardait sans rien dire, comme figée. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ou faire d'ailleurs ?

Miku se mordit alors la lèvre, que dire ? Pourquoi attachait-elle tant d'importance à tout ça ? pourquoi refusait-elle de couper se lien et d'oublier Luka ? L'oublier ? Cette pensée la choqua presque, comment pourrait-elle l'oublier…

Soudain, telle un clef qu'on tourne pour ouvrit une porte, un déclic eut lieu dans l'esprit de Miku. Était-il possible qu'elle soit… Non… Mais pourtant…

Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes de la larme vers Luka, et ses pleurs redoublèrent quand elle aperçut son visage. Qu'elle idiote elle était… Elle le réalisait enfin…

Luka, inquiète de voir ses larmes, voulu prendre la parole mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. En effet, Miku venait de la tirer vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se figea alors, étant encore plus surprise que sa camarade la dernière fois. Lorsque que le baiser se rompit, Miku rougit et baissa rapidement la tête.

« **Mi… Miku-chan… tu…**

**-Excuse-moi…**

**-Hein ?**

**-Excuse-moi de t'avoir blessée et fait pleurer… Je viens juste de me rendre compte à quel point j'étais stupide…**

**-Miku-chan ?**

**-Luka-chan…** murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête.** Je… je t'aime… je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès le premier regard… mais je suis tellement bête, que je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. continua-t-elle tandis que ses larmes refusaient de s'arrêter. Alors, pardon… pardon pour t'avoir blessée, je…**

**-Miku-chan… **»

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer, Luka la tira vers elle et l'embrassa à son tour avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« **Luka-chan ?**

**-Ne t'excuse pas… c'est à moi de te demander pardon pour t'avoir fait pleurer…**

**-Non… Alors que j'ignorais la raison de ses larmes, je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi… J'étais tout simplement heureuse…**

**-Miku-chan… Miku-chan… Je t'aime. Dès l'instant où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, j'ai su que je t'aimais…**

**-Luka-chan…** »

Miku répondit à son étreinte et sourit paisiblement. Soudain elle eut un petit rire. Luka, étonnée, la regarda bizarrement.

« **Quoi ?**

**-Rien… Juste que je viens de penser… Il faudra remercier un certain papillon bleu, car sans lui je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds dans la serre.**

**-Ah, oui… Hum… Je pense qu'on peut appeler ça le destin alors, nous nous sommes croisées dans un endroit où normalement nous n'aurions jamais du pouvoir nous rencontrer..**

**-Oui… **»

Tandis que Luka entourait ses bras autour de la taille de Miku, cette dernière en faisait de même à son coup, et elles échangèrent un baiser passionné.

L'heure de se séparer arriva, les autres membres du club n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il aurait été inconvénient qu'elles soient vu ainsi. Miku rejoint donc l'entrée de la serre, après avoir fait la promesse de passer voir Luka à la serre tous les jours après les cours. Même sans promesse elle l'aurait fait de toute façon.

Se sentant comme apaisée, la jeune fille rentra chez elle tout en se disant que maintenant, tout irait bien…


	5. Chapter 5

Ce matin, Miku se réveilla quelques minutes avant l'heure. Désactivant son réveil pour ne pas être dérangée, elle se redressa et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, frissonnant légèrement en sentant le froid matinal rentrer dans la pièce. Fixant le soleil se lever à l'horizon, elle se sentait étrangement sereine. Probablement était-ce parce que ses sentiments étaient enfin clairs, et aussi parce qu'ils étaient réciproques.

Profitant encore quelques minutes de l'agréable atmosphère régnant dans la chambre, elle ferma un instant les yeux et respira l'odeur de la rosée.

Elle finit par refermer la fenêtre et se prépara avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Ses parents étant rentrés hier soir, ce fût sa mère qu'elle trouva en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« **Ah, Miku. Tu as bien dormi ?**

**-Oui, ça va.** »

Ne cherchant pas vraiment à prolonger la conversation, elle s'installa à la table. Mikuo ne tarda pas à arriver, presque surprit de voir sa sœur debout avant lui.

«** Y va neiger aujourd'hui ou quoi ?**

**-Andouille… Je me suis juste réveillée avant mon réveil. Ça peut arriver de temps en temps.**

**-Hum… Bon, y a quoi à manger ?** »

Les deux prirent leur repas dans le calme et partirent ensemble pour le lycée.

« **ça va mieux alors ?** la questionna Mikuo tandis qu'ils venaient de s'engager sur le trottoir.

**-Hein ? Ah oui ! C'est bon, merci de t'inquiéter mais je vais bien. Mon problème est réglé.**

**-Ah… Tant mieux alors. **»

Ne disant plus rien, ils continuèrent à marcher. Miku jeta un regard à son frère, il avait l'air un peu bougon… Ah, il se pouvait qu'il soit un peu vexé par le fait qu'elle ne lui est pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé ou demandé de l'aide. Souriant à cette pensée, trouvant ça mignon de sa part, elle agrippa son bras et se colla à lui.

« **Qu'es ce qu'il te prend ?** l'interrogea le garçon, surprit.

**-Non rien… Juste pour te dire, merci de t'avoir du soucis pour moi. Désolée de ne rien t'avoir expliquer, mais c'est un peu délicat d'en parler… mais bon, tu m'as quand aidé à aller mieux en me laissant pleurer sur toi tu sais.**

**-Hein ? Qu'es ce que tu racontes encore ? **s'exclama-t-il, plus gêné qu'autre chose, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration.

**-Hum.. C'est mignon quand tu rougis.**

**-Je rougis absolument pas. Et puis lâche-moi…**

**-Oui, oui… **»

Obéissant, elle se détacha de lui tandis que le lycée était bientôt en vue. Une fois dans sa salle de classe, elle s'aperçut à quel point elle avait envie que la journée se termine vite pour retrouver Luka.

Elle discuta un peu avec ses amies jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonce le début des cours. Le professeur entra et après que toute la classe l'ai salué il annonça que le test pour déterminer le niveau d'anglais de chaque élève allait commencer. Arg… Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait complètement oublié de réviser… C'est ainsi qu'elle se ramassa un superbe 18 sur 100.

« **Ouiiin ! J'ai eu la pire note de la classe ! **»

Voilà la première chose que raconta Miku en pleurant à Luka.

« **En effet… Je veux bien croire que tu ais du mal, mais à ce point… Tu es sûre d'avoir bien révisée ?**

**-J'ai rien révisée…**

**-… Idiote ! Tu m'étonnes que tu es eu 18…**

**-Mais heu… C'est avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai oublié qu'il y avait le test !**

**-Hum… Sinon, tout ceux qui ont en dessous de 48 doivent passer le rattrapage, non ?**

**-Oui… Je suis sûre que je vais encore me planter…**

**-Tu es désespérante quand tu t'y mets, tu sais…**

**-Désolée. J'ai jamais été bonne en anglais de toute façon… Je vois pas comment je pourrais arriver à avoir la moyenne.**

**-Hum… Ah, j'ai une idée ! ça te dirais que je te donne des cours ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-Après les cours on aura qu'à aller chez moi et je t'aiderais à réviser pour le test.**

**-Tu… Je veux dire, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir, mais tu es sûre que ça ne va pas te déranger ? Tu as aussi du travail, non ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Contrairement à une jeune fille assise à coté de moi je suis bonne élève.**

**-…**

**-Et puis, je doute que tu trouves mieux que moi pour t'apprendre dans tout le lycée !**

**-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Tout simplement parce que je parle couramment l'anglais.**

**-Héééé ? Vraiment ?**

**-Oui, à vrai dire ma mère est anglaise, donc dès mon enfance on m'a appris l'anglais en plus du japonais.**

**-Je vois… Tu en as de la chance…**

**-Donc c'est oui pour les cours ?**

**-Hum… Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix.**

**-Super ! On commence demain ? Jusqu'au test, tu me retrouves après les cours ici et ensuite on file chez moi.**

**-Et le club ? Ils vont être d'accord ?**

**-Bah, je suis la présidente, donc je les vois pas trop râler ouvertement… C'est juste temporaire, et si je dis que c'est pour aider une élève en difficulté, personne n'y trouvera rien à redire. Et puis, comme je passe aussi à la serre le matin, ça ira.**

**-Tu y vas aussi le matin ?**

**-Oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un nourrisse les fleurs.**

**-Hum… Ah ! J'avais pas vu l'heure, je vais devoir rentrer !**

**-On se dit à demain alors.**

**-Oui !** »

Miku déposa un léger baissé sur les lèvres de Luka, puis, après un rapide signe de la main, fila chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle entra le plus discrètement possible et tenta d'arriver jusqu'à sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Malheureusement pour elle, sa mère la vit tout de même passer.

« **Miku-chan? C'est toi?**

**-Ah... heu oui... je suis rentrée...**

**-Alors, comment s'est passé ton test d'anglais?**

**-Ah... Mon test... tu t'en souvenais?**

**-Alors?**

**-Heu... **»

Baissant la tête, elle lui tendit sa feuille d'examin où était affiché en rouge un pitoyable 18.

« **Quoi?! 18! C'est pas possible là, tu n'as pas travaillé sérieusement!** s'exclama sa mère.

**-Hum... je sais, désolée...**

**-Ce n'est pas t'excuser qui va changer quelque chose! Quand tu as le rattrapage?**

**-Dans une semaine...**

**-Très bien, tu es privée de sortie jusqu'au rattrapage, et si tu n'as pas la moyenne, jusqu'au mois prochain.**

**-Heiiiiin!**

**-Il fallait mieux travailler.**

**-Ah, non! Attend! Le truc c'est que j'ai une amie qui m'a proposé de m'aider à réviser après le lycée!**

**-Vraiment? Ce n'est pas une excuse pour aller t'amuser j'espère?**

**-Non, non, je t'assure! Et, donc, si tu es d'accord, après les cours j'irais chez elle pour étudier.**

**-Hum... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, à condition que ce soit vraiment pour travailler.**

**-Je te le jure!**

**-On verra bien, permission accordée! Si tu n'as pas la moyenne je considérais que tu m'as menti à ce sujet et tu seras interdit de sortie durant 2 mois.**

**-2 mois! Heu, je veux dire, je te promet de bosser!**

**-Je préfère ça, maintenant file dans ta chambre avant que je ne change d'avis.**

**-Ou.. Oui oui!** »

Grimpant les escaliers en vitesse, elle s'installa sur son lit et sorti son téléphone portable. Ouvrant l'annuaire de ses contacts, elle finit par tomber sur le numéro de Luka et se dépêcha de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle avait la permission d'aller chez elle. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à recevoir la réponse de Luka qui était ravie de la nouvelle.

Satisfaite, elle referma son téléphone et le posa à coté d'elle. Attrapant son mp3, elle décida d'écouter un peu de musique et sortit un cahier d'anglais de sac. Allongée sur son lit, elle tournait les pages du manuel sans vraiment chercher à en retenir quelque chose, rêvassant déjà aux futures heures qu'elle passerait avec Luka.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un bruit à sa porte. Redressant la tête, elle vit son frère ouvrir la porte.

«** Mikuo? Tu veux quelque chose?**

**-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je ne trouve plus mon dictionnaire et je me demandais si c'était toi qui l'avait.**

**-Tu me vois franchement rentrer dans ta chambre pour te prendre un dictionnaire?**

**-Pas vraiment, mais juste au cas où...**

**-Je ne l'ai pas en tout cas, peut-être que maman l'a emprunté dans la journée et a oublié de le remettre en place.**

**-Hum, j'irais lui demander après. Sinon, j'ai entendu comme quoi t'avais loupé ton exam.**

**-Ah... oui... **fit-elle en détournant le regard.

**-Et c'est quoi cette histoire que tu vas bosser chez quelqu'un?**

**-Ah, ça! C'est juste une amie qui m'a proposer de m'aider à réviser, c'est tout!**

**-Y a quelqu'un capable de te supporter suffisamment longtemps pour ça?**

**-Crétin...**

**-Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre.** »

Après s'être comportée de manière extrêmement mature, c'est à dire tirer la langue à son frère tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, Miku se laissa retomber sur son lit.

La tête sur l'oreiller, elle regarda un point invisible au plafond sans rien dire. Fermant doucement les yeux, elle repensa à Luka, sa chère Luka. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être demain pour la revoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Miku venait d'arriver avec Luka devant la maison de cette dernière. Plus grande que la sienne, elle devina sans mal que son amie devait avoir des parents aisés. Rentrant à l'intérieur, elles furent accueillies par une petite fille qui était la réplique de Luka en miniature.

«**Voici Lulu, ma petite sœur. Elle a 12 ans.** expliqua Luka.»

Les cheveux coupés courts avec une seule mèche, lui passant devant l'oreille, plus longue que les autres, elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa sœur. Miku la trouva adorable autant par son physique que par ses manières. Jeune fille un peu timide et curieuse, mais bien élevée et mignonne.

Les deux amoureuses allèrent donc dans la chambre de Luka. Une chambre simple mais décorée de bon gout.

S'installant à la table basse, Luka sortit quelques cahiers de son sac, imitée en suivant par Miku.

«**Au fait, juste une question... **commença Miku.

**-Hum? Quoi donc?**

**-A ta famille, tu leur as dit pour...**

**-Pour nous deux?**

**-Hum...**

**-Oui, aucun problème de ce coté là.**

**-Vraiment?** s'étonna Miku

**-Sur ce point là on est plutôt ouvert chez moi, à vrai dire, ma mère a eut quelques expériences avec des demoiselles dans sa jeunesse.**

**-Je vois... Tu as de la chance.**

**-C'est pas le cas chez toi?**

**-Hum... J'ai rien dit et je préfère m'abstenir pour l'instant... Je sais pas vraiment quelle pourrait être la réaction de ma famille.**

**-Je vois... Inutile de précipiter les choses en tout cas... Bon! On s'y met à cet anglais?**»

Commençant son cours particulier, Luka reprit les bases essentielles afin de vérifier que tous étaient au point pour Miku. Cette dernière était concentrée, ne voulant pas décevoir son amie pour les efforts qu'elle faisait pour elle. La jeune fille au cheveux rose du bien ce rendre compte que le niveau de sa camarade était vraiment plus bas que ce qu'elle pensait.

Redoublant de persévérance dans son enseignement, elle du malgré tout plusieurs fois réanimer Miku qui s'était écroulée suite à une surchauffe, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'autant réfléchir.

Après une petit heure, elle furent interrompu, au grand soulagement de Miku qui n'en pouvait plus, par un toquement à la porte. Relevant la tête, Luka donna son autorisation pour rentrer et Lulu apparut avec un plateau à la main sur lequel était posé une théière et des tasses de thé ainsi une assiette avec des petits gâteaux dedans.

«**Heu... Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être faire une pause...**

**-Ah, merci Lulu! Ça te va de faire une pause maintenant Miku-chan?**

**-Heu, oui... Je veux bien...**»

Déposant le plateau, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Luka l'invita à prendre le thé avec elle. Une fois que tous le monde fut servit, Miku but une gorgée de son thé. Le liquide orangé la réchauffa de l'intérieur.

«**Très bon. C'est toi qui l'a fait Lulu-chan?**

**-Hum... oui...** confirma-t-elle timidement.

**-Tu es douée pour ça. J'aimerais bien avoir une petit sœur pareille...**

**-Tu as un grand frère tu m'as dit, non? **questionna alors Luka.

**-Oui. Il est doué en cuisine mais en fait c'est juste un pervers...**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Oui... enfin... pas vraiment... c'est juste moi qui le traite de pervers à tout bout de champ...**»

Luka rit légèrement à cette déclaration avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé.

«**Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit, **reprit Luka, **mais j'ai aussi un grand frère.**

**-Ah?**

**-Il n'est pas à la maison en ce moment. Il a 20 ans et va tous les jours à la fac, donc il a son propre appartement. Il rentre en général toutes les deux ou trois semaines.**

**-Seulement? Il ne te manque pas parfois?**

**-Bah, on s'y habitue vite. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais jamais le revoir. Parfois c'est même un soulagement de ne plus le voir.**

**-Elle dit ça car Onii-san aime la taquiner. **expliqua Lulu à Miku »

La pause finit par prendre fin après quelques bavardages et Lulu laissa les deux jeunes filles tranquilles tout en emportant le plateau de thé. Elles travaillèrent encore une petite heure quand il fut temps pour Miku de rentrer.

«**Je suis crevée!** fit-elle tout en s'étirant.

**-Tu as bien tout compris au moins?**

**-Heu, je crois que oui...Tu expliques bien mieux les choses que les prof du lycée en tout cas.**

**-Tant mieux si ça t'a été utile alors. Bon, n'oublie pas tes affaires et révise en rentrant chez toi pour ne rien oublier.**

**-Oui, oui...**»

Une fois qu'elle eut bien tout récupéré, Luka la raccompagna à la porte où elles se quittèrent après avoir échangé un baisé fugace.


	7. Chapter 7

**A ceux qui suivent ma fic, s'il y en a, tout d'abord un grand merci, et voilà la suite que j'ai tardé à mettre en ligne.**

**Rating du chapitre: T (rien de bien poussé et que du très suggestif mais bon)**

* * *

Après une bonne semaine de révision avec Luka, comprenant plusieurs surchauffe de la part de Miku car elle avait du mal à tout enregistrer par moment, le jour de l'examen arriva.

Une boule de stress dans le ventre, la jeune fille aux couettes bleus réussit tant bien que mal à remplir sa copie sans pour autant être satisfaite du résultat. Une fois que ce fut finit, elle sortit de la salle pour rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient.

**«** **Alors Miku? Comment ça c'est passé?** demanda une première fille.

**-J'ai cru mourir... Je suis sûre que je me suis plantée!**

**-Du calme, tu as bien révisé, y a pas de raison.** fit une autre.

**-J'espère... sinon ma mère va me tuer... »**

Le rattrapage se passant à la fin des cours, la journée était à présent finie. Miku abandonna donc son groupe pour aller à la serre rejoindre Luka.

**« Dîtes, vous trouvez pas que Miku est un peu distante en ce moment?** commença une fille.

**-Comment ça?**

**-Ben, à la fin des cours elle s'échappe toujours pour aller je-ne-sais-où.**

**-C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'elle s'est trouvée un copain?**

**-Hum... Peut-être, mais à mon avis elle est trop tête en l'air pour ça.**

**-T'es dure là. »**

Le groupe d'amie partit à son tour tout en continuant leurs bavardes. De son coté, Miku venait de rejoindre sa bienaimée. A peine arrivée dans la serre, elle s'était laissé tomber dans ses bras car ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

**« Tout va bien Miku-chan?** questionna Luka un peu inquiète.

**-Je suis morte...**

**-C'était si dur que ça?**

**-Je suis sûre que j'ai tout faux...**

**-Tu te fais des idées. Tu es obligée d'avoir une bonne note vu que tu as reçu mon aide.**

**-C'est pas un peu égocentrique comme remarque?**

**-Prend ça comme tu le souhaites. »**

Miku afficha une mine boudeuse tout en se détachant de son amie qui ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de sa camarade.

**« C'est pas drôle!** se plaignit Miku.

**-Désolée,** se reprit Luka, **mais tu aurais du voir ta tête... »**

Croisant les bras, elle tourna le dos à Luka, faisant semblant d'être fâchée. L'aîné des deux filles eut un sourire et pris sa cadette dans ses bras, la collant contre elle.

**« Je boude.** marmonna Miku de toute la maturité qu'elle avait.

**-Ahlala... Que dois-je faire pour être pardonnée?** répondit Luka d'un air amusé. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à son amour de répondre, Luka l'embrassa dans le coup, ce qui fit frémir la jeune fille. Puis passant sa main sur la joue de Miku, elle lui fit tourner la tête vers elle afin de l'embrasser cette fois sur les lèvres.

Une fois séparées, Miku se sentit rougir et baissa la tête en posant ses mains sur les bras de Luka qui la tenait toujours.

**«** **ça va,** fit Miku, **mais bien parce que c'est toi.**

**-Trop d'honneur que tu me fais. »**

La jeune fille à couette se tourna dans l'autre sens de façon à pouvoir passer ses bras autour du coup de Luka avant de laisser sa tête se loger dans le creux de son épaule.

**« Je suis un peu fatiguée...**

**-Bah, les révisions sont enfin finit maintenant. »**

Tout en parlant, Luka resserra ses bras sur la taille de Miku pour mieux la coller contre elle. La cadette commença à devenir rouge en sentant, d'une, la poitrine de Luka collée contre la sienne, et de deux, la main de son amie passer dangereusement sous sa chemise.

**« Lu... Luka-chan? Qu'es-ce que...**

**-Du calme. Après avoir autant travailler, tu mérites bien une récompense, non?**

**-Heu... Luka-chan... à quoi tu penses exactement?** demanda Miku pas vraiment rassurée.

**-A ton avis?**

**-Luka-chan... ne me dis pas que... »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luka captura ses lèvres. La jeune fille était un peu intimidé, ne sachant pas vraiment jusqu'au son amie voulait aller. Elle la laissa néanmoins mener la danse, et n'offrit aucune résistance en sentant la langue de son amoureuse passer entres ses lèvres.

Les deux amies s'étaient déjà embrassées une ou deux fois comme ça bien sûr, mais Miku se sentait toujours un peu gênée dans ses moments. Tandis que le baiser se poursuivait, la main de Luka caressait le dos de sa partenaire avant de descendre lentement sous sa jupe.

Miku laissant échapper un petit cris de surprise, sentant les doigts de son amie la toucher à cet endroit, et rompit le baiser.

**« Détends-toi.** lui murmura Luka à l'oreille. **»**

Miku n'arrivait plus à dire un mot et était rouge comme une tomate tandis que sa partenaire la caressait avec délicatesse. Se retenant pour ne pas pousser le moindre gémissement, elle s'accrochait fermement aux vêtements de Luka et cachait son visage rouge, où des larmes naissaient, contre son épaule. Non pas que cela était désagréable, au contraire, mais c'était surtout inattendu. Surtout, c'était aussi la première fois pour Miku qu'on touchait son intimité, même si c'était au travers de son sous-vêtement, et sans pour autant que la Luka la pénètre, elle se contentait de légères caresses.

Miku se mordait les lèvres et bloquait sa respiration pour n'émettre aucun son, mais au bout d'un moment, elle n'arriva plus à se retenir et elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir.

Luka sembla satisfaisante et relâcha son amie qui se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, le visage rouge, les yeux humides et une respiration saccadée, tremblant un peu. Elle se baissa à son niveau et prit la parole.

**« Tout va bien? »**

Miku resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

**« Ou... Oui... Je suis juste un peu... fatiguée... C'est... la première fois que...**

**-Je m'en doutais un peu,** fit Luka, **vu tes réactions innocentes. Tu es quand même très sensible. »**

La miss à couette agrippa la manche de Luka et la tira timidement avant de murmurer un mot d'une faible voix.

« Plus... »

Luka sembla surprise dans un premier temps puis sourit avant d'amener les lèvres de Miku aux siennes afin de répondre à sa demande.

**« Tu es vraiment adorable, Miku-chan... »**

Elles serraient peut-être allées plus loin par la suite, mais un bruit de chute les interrompit. Sursautant, les deux amies rompirent leur baiser et tournèrent la tête en provenance du son.

Miku se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux. A une dizaine de mètres des deux filles, se tenait un garçon, et à ses pieds un tas de papier qu'il avait du faire tomber en assistant à la scène.

La jeune fille à couette déglutit. On les avait vu, surprise en train de s'embrasser. Figée, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux terrifiés du nouveau venu. Réussissant à remuer les lèvres tandis que son corps s'était mis à trembler, elle murmura un mot.

**« Nii-san... »**

* * *

**Si vous avez aimé, cliquez review, si vous avez trouvé ça nul, cliquez encore review, et pour me lapider car vous pouvez vraiment pas m'encadrer, et bien cliquez encore review!**


	8. Chapter 8

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours venaient de retentir tandis que Mikuo s'étirait sur sa chaise en baillant.

**« Enfin finit! **Souffla-t-il. **»**

Il avait fermé son sac et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder d'avantage dans la salle de classe, quand un de ses amis l'interpella.

**« Mikuo!**

**-Hum? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?**

**-Tu peux me rendre un grand service s'il te plait?**

**-Non.**

**-Je t'ai même pas encore dit de quoi il s'agissait!**

**-Oui mais là j'ai envie de rentrer direct chez moi.**

**-S'il te plait! Tu es mon seul espoir!**

**-Bon...** soupira-t-il.** C'est quoi ton problème?**

**-Merci! **s'écria le garçon en sautant au coup de son ami qui se dépêcha de le remettre à sa place avec un coup de poing sur le crane.

**-Abrège.**

**-Aïe... Bref, aujourd'hui je dois absolument rentrer tôt chez moi, mais le problème c'est que je dois distribuer divers papiers aux clubs du lycée.**

**-Tu aurais pas pu le faire avant? Pour un membre du conseil des élèves, franchement...**

**-Je sais!! **fit le garçon en pleurnichant presque. **Mais j'ai oublié et aujourd'hui c'est la date limite! Mais je peux vraiment pas! S'il te plait!!!!**

**-Vu comme ça, ais-je vraiment le choix? En échange tu me paieras une partie au game center.**

**-ça marche! Merci! »**

C'est ainsi que Mikuo se retrouva avec une pile de document sous les bras à distribuer à chaque club du bahut. Il y avait une vingtaine de club dans l'établissement, il en aurait sûrement pour une petite heure à courir à droite et à gauche. Lui qui voulait vite rentrer aujourd'hui, c'était réussi. Enfin, ça ne servait à rien de se plaindre, plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait partir.

Un quart d'heure passa, voyons, le club suivant sur la liste était celui de jardinage. Le jeune homme dut donc sortir du bâtiment pour se rendre à la serre.

Ouvrant la porte sans un bruit, il avança en cherchant où il pouvait trouver quelqu'un. C'était quand même grand comme structure, sans parler des fleurs et autres plantes qui gênaient un peu la vision alentour. Longeant un mur, il finit par entendre des voix. Bon, il y avait donc bien quelqu'un. Allant dans la direction du son, il aperçut deux silhouettes et s'apprêta à prendre la parole.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il resta figé, laissant par la même occasion tomber le tas de feuilles qu'il tenait. Devant lui, se tenait sa sœur et Luka Megurine... et les deux filles étaient en train de s'embrasser. Son cerveau déconnecté, il restait bêtement figé devant cette scène sans rien dire et sans réussir à réfléchir.

Le bruit attira l'attention des deux filles qui se retournèrent rapidement vers lui.

**« Nii-san... »**

La voix de sa sœur ramena le garçon à la réalité. La jeune fille le fixait avant les yeux grands ouverts et tremblait légèrement, semblant terrifiée.

**« Miku... »**

C'est tout ce qu'il parvint lamentablement à articuler. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se passer la main sur le visage, essayant de comprendre la situation.

La jeune fille à couette se redressa rapidement, et tentant de trouver quelques excuses d'une voix paniquée.

**« A... Attend! Ce.. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je... Je... »**

Sa voix se perdit au fur et à mesure, et les yeux en larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à dire quoique ce soi, paralysée par une peur monstre. Luka s'avança au coté de son amie, fixant l'intrus d'un regard noir, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

**« C'est ton frère? »**

En guise d'acquiescement, Miku se contenta de remuer la tête, tremblant toujours. Le garçon regarda un instant les deux jeunes filles avant de ce décider à prendre la parole. Il devait avouer n'avoir jamais vu sa sœur dans une telle détresse.

**« Vous êtes ensembles?**

**-Oui. »**

Ce fut Luka qui lui répondit, d'un ton sec sous-entendant « Et alors? Ça te pose un problème peut-être? ». De son coté, Miku fixait le sol, n'osant croiser le regard de son frère. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque.

**« Je vois... ça explique ton comportement inhabituel d'il y a pas longtemps...**

**-Que vas-tu faire maintenant?** questionna Luka. **Tu comptes le répéter à tout le monde ou avertir vos parents?**

**-J'ai vraiment l'air comme ça?** soupira Mikuo. **Du calme, inutile d'être autant sur la défensive, je ne vais rien faire de spécial. »**

Miku releva timidement les yeux sur son frère et réussi à articuler une phrase.

**« Tu... tu l'acceptes? Que je... je...**

**-Bah... C'est pas comme si j'étais homophobe non plus... »**

Cette remarque étonna légèrement Miku. Homo? Oui, vu qu'elle sortait avec Luka, elle devait être homosexuelle, ou du moins bi, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Luka tout naturellement, pour ce qu'elle était, sans jamais penser au fait que c'était une fille ou un garçon. Pour elle ça n'avait rien d'étrange au fond, c'est pour ça que l'expression « homo » la choqua presque. Pourquoi toujours s'acharner à mettre un nom sur tout? Pour Miku, l'amour était l'amour, et peux importe le sexe de l'être aimé. A entendre, des mots tel que « hétéro » et « homo » lui donnaient l'impression de mettre comme une barrière invisible entre les gens.

Enfin, ne remarquant pas le trouble de sa sœur et sa réflexion intérieur, le jeune homme continua.

**« Bon, je cache pas que ça m'a surpris et que je suis encore un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de ta part... Mais bon, au fond, tu fais ce que tu veux... Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. »**

Les larmes de Miku redoublèrent, inquiétant Luka et Mikuo.

**« Miku-chan? Tout va bien?**

**-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?**

**-Non... c'est pas ça... **tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille en essayant ses larmes. **C'est juste que... je suis soulagée... j'avais peur que... que tu me détestes après ça... »**

Luka sourit, puis, se détachant un peu de son amie, elle fit signe à Mikuo qu'elle lui donnait l'autorisation d'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta et sorti un mouchoir de sa poche avant de commencer à essayer les larmes de sa sœur.

**« Non mais regarde-moi l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis, franchement...**

**-Mais heu... **fit-elle entre deux sanglots. **Je...**

**-Tu es vraiment idiote, comment j'aurais pu en venir à te détester juste pour ça? Je m'ennuierais bien, tiens, si je n'avais plus personne à embêter.** ajouta-t-il en posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

**-Crétin... »**

Luka reposa sa main sur l'épaule de Miku et lui sourit. La cadette aurait presque eut envie de pleurer à nouveau mais se retint parce que sinon, on n'en finirait jamais. Mais en tout cas elle se sentait vraiment soulagée, un grand pois venait de lui être enlevé.

Une fois que la jeune fille se fut totalement calmée, elle quitta Luka pour rentrer chez elle avec son frère. Ce dernier pris la parole sur le chemin du retour.

**« Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, tu sais...**

**-Hum... Mais je savais vraiment pas comment tu allais réagir, alors...**

**-Bah, je peux comprendre ça.**

**-Tu vas en parler aux parents?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. A moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse...**

**-C'est bon, je préfère ne rien leur dire pour le moment.**

**-Je suis de cet avis. Je pense qu'ils criseraient un bon moment, inutile de te presser pour ça.**

**-Hum...**

**-On arrive bientôt, fais-moi voir ta tête vite fait.**

**-Pourquoi?** fit la jeune fille en se tourna vers son aîné.

**-Hum... ça va, tu n'as plus trop les yeux rouges. Ça serait embêtant qu'ils posent des questions auxquels tu ne veux pas répondre.**

**-Pas faux. »**

Sur ce, les deux jeunes jeunes arrivèrent chez eux. Leur mère questionna rapidement Miku pour savoir comment s'était passé son examen avant de retourner à ses occupations.

La demoiselle partit dans sa chambre avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Encore une journée qui l'avait littéralement crevée.

* * *

**Chapitre très court, je m'en excuse, le prochain devrait être un peu plus long -du moins, je l'espère-.**


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin! J'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 9 de cette fic...

Je ne suis pas vraiment très fière de moi, je trouve que je l'ai fait un peu trop rapide, j'essaierai de faire de mieux pour la suite.

* * *

Miku avait l'impression de vivre sur son petit nuage. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle sortait avec Luka, tout se passait pour le mieux et dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Le seul inconvenant était que les deux jeunes filles devaient toujours se cacher pour s'embrasser ou autre. Fichu société débile avec ses préjugés à la con. Au fond, la demoiselle à couettes bleus ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux êtres du même sexe n'auraient -selon la société- pas le droit de s'aimer. C'est vrai quoi, l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, et peu importe de le sexe de l'être aimé, ça reste de l'amour. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre une notion aussi simple? Enfin, ce n'était pas du jour au lendemain qu'on allait changer le monde.

Bref, plutôt que de commencer à débattre sur l'homosexualité, revenons à notre histoire.

Miku, voyant la vie tout en rose avec des bizounours partout -heu, sans les bizounours enfaîte...-, ne s'était jamais aussi sentie heureuse depuis qu'elle sortait avec Luka et que son frère l'avait accepté sans problème. Elle espérait que ce bonheur du éternellement.

Arrivant au lycée, elle aperçut Luka qui venait de sortir de la serre, après avoir fait ses activités matinal de club, et s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Luka-chan!

-Ah, Miku-chan! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

Les deux amoureuses commencèrent à bavarder tout en avançant vers le bâtiment principal. Miku était contente de revoir sa chère et tendre, mais un peu déçue quelque part. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, mais c'était impossible de faire ça devant tout le monde. Enfin, elle n'était pas du genre à déprimer pour ça, et tant que Luka serait là, ça lui suffisait pour être heureuse. Oui, Miku était un peu naïve et innocente sur les bords, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Une fois dans sa salle de classe, l'adolescente se mit à discuter avec ses amies.

« Au fait, Miku. commença une fille. Tu traines plus beaucoup avec nous depuis un moment.

-Hein?

-Oui, on ne se voit plus que pendant les cours. Tu passes pas mal de temps avec cette fille... comment elle s'appelle déjà... la troisième année...

-Megurine Luka. lui indiqua une autre demoiselle.

-Voilà, c'est ça! Megurine. Cette fille te donnait des cours de soutient pour ton anglais, non?

-Heu, oui... fit Miku, pas très à l'aise par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

-Elle t'en donne toujours?

-Heu, non...

-Alors pourquoi tu restes toujours avec elle?

-Nous sommes juste devenues bonnes amies. »

Miku sentit son cœur se serrer en disant ça. Non, Luka était bien plus qu'une simple amie mais elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, bien qu'elle aurait voulu crier son amour sur tous les toits. Elle avait encore un peu peur des réactions des autres s'ils venaient à le savoir.

« Ah... fit l'autre fille. Mais n'empêche que t'as toujours l'air d'être sur ton petit nuage quand t'es avec elle. Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose?

-Pardon? Non, je t'assure, nous sommes juste amies! »

Elle se sentait à nouveau mal en disant ça.

« C'est juste que...

-Que?

-C'est une personne que j'admire beaucoup! Je veux dire, elle est belle et intelligente, j'aimerais bien lui ressembler. »

Elle ne mentait pas vraiment en disant ça d'ailleurs.

« Je te comprend. fit la deuxième fille. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais je sais qu'elle est assez populaire, aussi bien par son apparence que par ses manières. J'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerais bien lui ressembler un peu et avoir tous les garçons à mes pieds. »

Miku eut un sourire. Pas de chance pour les garçons, mais sa chère et tendre Luka était déjà avec elle.

« D'ailleurs! enchérira-t-elle. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi elle et Gackpo sortiraient ensemble!

-Pardon? fit la première fille. Gackpo Kamui? Le gars de troisième année trop trop canon?

-Yep.

-Naaan! C'est pas vrai!

-Me dit pas que t'avais des vues sur lui?

-Ben...

-Bah, c'est pas comme si t'avais déjà une chance au départ.

-Sympa de ta part de me dire ça...

-Y a rien d'officiel entre eux visiblement mais ça ne saurait tarder d'après ce qu'il se dit. Ils sont assez proches.

-Impossible! s'écria soudainement Miku. »

Les deux filles regardèrent leur amie avec curiosité. Miku était restée silencieuse jusque là, mais elle n'avait pas supporter d'en entendre d'avantage. C'est vrai quoi, elle sortait avec Luka! C'était elle que Luka aimait, pas ce Gaku-machin-chose-bidule-chouette! Et puis, Luka lui avait bien dit qu'elle était lesbienne, elle ne pouvait pas la tromper, et encore moins avec un garçon.

« Pourquoi c'est impossible? questionna la première fille.

-Ah, heu, et bien... »

Elle avait crié sans réfléchir et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« C'est, c'est juste que... Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait personne en vue en ce moment, et que, de toutes les façons, elle préférait les plus jeunes qu'elle! »

Elle avait sorti une excuse à la va-vite et espérait que sa passe.

« Vraiment? Alors dans ce cas, c'est peut-être juste Gackpo qui la drague. Bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre si ça me laisse une chance avec lui!

-Tu crois franchement avoir une chance avec un des gars les plus populaires du bahut?

-J'ai encore le droit de rêver, tu sais! »

Laissant les deux filles converser, Miku s'était murée dans le silence. Elle savait bien que Luka l'aimait, mais maintenant, elle n'était pas rassurée de savoir qu'un gars la draguer. Et si... et si elles avaient raison, et si finalement Luka ne l'aimait plus et c'était tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre?

Non, c'était ridicule! Inutile de paniquer pour rien! Luka l'aimait et ne la laisserait pas tomber! Bah, elle irait la voir à la pause de midi, cette dernière la rassurerait en se moquant sûrement un peu d'elle et tout finirait bien. L'adolescente en était convaincue.

Néanmoins que ses deux amies avaient réussi à l'angoisser pour tout le reste de la mâtiné. Une fois que la pause de midi arrivant -bien trop lentement à son goût-, elle se dépêcha d'aller vers la salle de classe de sa petite amie.

Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, elle vit Luka sortir de la salle et allait l'interpeller quand elle vit qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un. Elle se figea. La demoiselle au cheveux rose était en train de discuter avec un garçon du même âge, assez grands et ayant de longs cheveux violets attachés en queue de cheval. Gackpo Kamui.

Les deux avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et Miku sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Luka sourire et rire avec le garçon. Pourquoi se sentait-elle à la fois triste et en colère? Était-elle... jalouse? Jalouse de voir que Luka pouvait offrir de tels sourires à une autre personne qu'elle?

Elle eut cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque quand elle vit Gackpo poser sa main sur l'épaule de la rose. Comment osait-il la toucher? Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait...

Certes, à ce moment, son comportement était assez puéril, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère.

« Luka! »

Surprise d'entendre son nom, Luka se retourna pour voir Miku derrière elle, la saisissant par le bras. Gackpo, un peu contrarié d'avoir été coupé dans discussion, jeta un regard un regard curieux à cette gamine sortie dont ne sait où.

« Miku-chan? demanda la rose en souriant, mais un peu inquiète en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Qu'es-ce que tu... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Miku déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, jetant un regard au violet signifiant clairement « pas touche ». Luka fut un peu surprise mais se laissa faire, légèrement amusé de la situation en ayant compris assez rapidement la raison du geste de sa cadette. Gackpo, lui, était... disons un peu sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

Miku se détacha de Luka et... sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire avant de virer rouge écrevisse. Elle avait osé embrasser Luka en plein milieu du couloir, et bien sûr tout le monde les avait vu. La jeune fille se mit à paniquer avant de bredouiller des excuses incompréhensibles tandis que Luka rigolait un peu en la voyant ainsi.

« Heu... Luka... commença Gackpo. Tu m'expliques?

-Le message n'a pas été assez clair ce que tu viens de voir? plaisanta son amie. Gackpo, je te présente Miku, ma chérie dont je te parle depuis un moment.

-Ah, d'accord... fit le garçon. Je savais pas que c'était elle. »

Miku regarda les deux adolescents à tour de rôle sans comprendre.

« Heu...

-Ah oui, Miku-chan, voici Gackupo, mon cousin. »

Gné? Elle avait dit cousin?

« Heiiiin? Cou-cousin? Mais, vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille!

-C'est parce que c'est le fils de la sœur de mon père. expliqua la rose. Tu pensais quoi? Que je te trompais avec lui?

-Heu... ben... »

Luka sourit tout en lui caressant la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'embarras de Miku, cette dernière se disant qu'elle avait été très bête d'agir sur un coup de tête et de faire plein de suppositions stupides. Au final, elle fit connaissance avec Gackpo, qui s'avéra être un gars assez sympa, juste le seul point un peu bizarre chez lui était qu'il s'était auto-persuadé qu'il était la réincarnation d'un grand samouraï des temps anciens.

De retour sur son petit nuage et soulagée, Miku ne remarqua pas les chuchotements les regards en biais que certains lui jetaient.

La journée se finit normalement et elle rentra chez elle. Une fois qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, son frère ne tarda pas à arriver, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper.

« Miku! Mais t'es conne ou quoi?! »

La jeune fille sursauta en voyant son aîné débouler dans sa chambre, ne comprenant pas non plus la raison de sa colère. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal d'après sa mémoire. Mikuo referma la porte pour ne pas être dérangé et s'approcha d'elle.

« Es-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?

-Hein? Quoi? De quoi tu me parles? »

Le garçon poussa un soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Grâce à ta brillante intervention, désormais, la moitié du bahut sait que tu sorts avec Luka. »

Temps de monté de l'information au cerveau... environ 5 secondes.

« Heiiiin? Mais, mais... Comment? Je veux dire, je...

-Je te rappel que tu l'as embrassé en plein milieu des couloirs ce matin. »

Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Sur le coup, elle avait tellement était préoccupé par la relation entre Gackpo et Luka qu'elle avait zappé ce petit détail.

« Oups...

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? La rumeur a vite circulé et tout l'étage des troisièmes années le sait à présent. Inutile de dire que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive aux oreilles des secondes années, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Bah, il aurait bien fallu le dire un jour ou l'autre.

-Réfléchie un peu deux secondes. Je m'inquiète pour toi là, tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que je l'ai été et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'attires des ennuis à cause de ça. Et tu vas faire quoi après si les profs en entendent parler? »

Miku sembla tout juste réaliser le pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée pour une simple impulsion idiote. Et si tout le monde venait à lui tourner le dos à cause de ça? Non, allez, ça ne servait à rien de paniquer. Ses amies comprendraient sûrement, on ne pouvait pas faire se briser une amitié de plusieurs années juste pour quelque chose comme ça pensait-elle.

« Bon sang, réfléchit un peu avant d'agir la prochaine fois.

-Désolée... fit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Si demain tu as des problèmes demain, surtout, vient tout de suite me voir.

-D'accord. »

Mikuo lui sourit tout en lui ébouriffant amicalement les cheveux.

« Qu'es-ce que j'ai pu bien faire pour me retrouver avec une sœur à problème comme toi? »

Miku se contenta de lui tirer la langue tandis que son aîné quittait la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et réfléchit un moment. Et zut, elle avait vraiment était idiote sur le coup. Bien qu'elle se disait qu'on ne la laisserait pas tomber pour une raison aussi stupide, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à présent. Allez, zen, du calme, ça ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit avec tout ça.

Histoire de se changer les idées, elle fit ses devoirs. Rien de tel qu'un truc bien incompréhensible et ennuyeux pour lui faire oublier ses petits soucis pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de se fracasser la tête contre son bureau, n'arrivant toujours pas à trouver une solution à son exercice de maths.

oOo

Le matin était arrivé finalement, Miku se sentit stressée à l'idée d'aller au lycée. Non, elle était réellement morte de trouille enfaîte. Certes, elle n'avait cessé de se dire que tout irait bien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

Son frère avait fait le chemin jusqu'au bahut avec elle au cas où. Une fois dans la cour, Miku sentit quelques personne l'observer mais tenta d'en faire abstraction, de son coté, Mikuo jetait des regards noirs aux petits curieux, qui avaient vite fait de détourner la tête en le voyant.

« Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller jusqu'à ma salle de classe. commença le jeune homme. Ça ira?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. »

Elle offrit un grand sourire à son aîné qui se décida à la laisser.

Miku finit par arriver à sa salle de classe. Elle stressa un peu sur le pas de la porte mais se décida à rentrer. Les élèves déjà présents levèrent brièvement les yeux sur elle mais retournèrent rapidement à leur discussion. La jeune fille pensa qu'elle devait prendre sa comme un bon signe et se détendit un peu.

Elle avança à son bureau et salua d'un signe de la main ses amies.

« Salut. »

Elles ne lui répondirent pas, faisant comme si elle n'existait pas. Miku ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et se figea en baissant les yeux vers sa table. On pouvait y voir écrit dessus en gros et au feutre ''Sale gouinasse.'' et en plus petits d'autres mots du même genre. Les autres élèves ricanèrent un peu en voyant sa tête choquée.

Ce jour là, la jeune fille n'alla pas en cour, elle s'enferma dans les toilettes toute la journée pour pleurer.

* * *

Voilà... Je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu bâclé...

Luka: Pas trop tôt! Depuis le temps que je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait nous arriver dans cette histoire.

Moi: Je suis désolée... j'avais plus trop la motivation pour continuer. J'ai toute l'histoire dans ma tête mais un peu la flemme de l'écrire.

Luka: Et en plus d'être en retard tu oses faire pleurer Miku!

Moi: Rien n'est tout rose dans la vie.

Miku: Bouhouhou! Personne ne m'aime!

Luka: Mais si, mais si... (fait un câlin à Miku)

Moi: Bref... je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite de cette fic, mais je la finirais, je le jure. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les quelques lecteurs que j'ai sur cette histoire, et je m'excuse aussi de mon long retard pour poster la suite. ^^"

Miku: Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà le chapitre 10.

* * *

Miku marchait lentement dans la rue, elle avait quitté le lycée un peu avant que les cours ne soient totalement finis, de peur de croiser quelqu'un. La jeune fille essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore à ses yeux rougis. Pourquoi? Tout se passait si bien, pourquoi es-ce que le fait d'aimer une personne du même sexe devait-il détruire sa vie? Pourquoi les gens ne l'acceptaient pas?

Elle finit par arriver devant chez elle et hésita à rentrer. Ne la voyant pas en cour, les profs avaient sûrement appelé ses parents. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse convaincante.

Un doute la prit. Et si sa relation avec Luka était parvenue aussi aux oreilles des professeurs? C'était probable, mais dans ce cas, es-ce qu'ils auraient pu le dire à ses parents?

Cette pensée la bloqua. Elle était terrifiée, terrifiée d'être à nouveau rejetée et exclue, qu'on la traite d'anormale. Ses amies lui avaient tourné le dos, sa famille en ferait-elle de même? Non, Mikuo l'avait accepté sans problème, lui.

Miku respira un grand coup et réussi à faire bouger ses jambes. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle passa timidement la tête à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle ne vit personne dans un premier temps et tenta d'accéder à sa chambre discrètement... pas assez discrètement visiblement, vu que son père sortit du salon pour l'intercepter, suivit de sa mère qui restait quand même un peu en retrait.

« Ah! Te voilà, toi! On peut savoir où tu étais passé? Le lycée a appelé comme quoi tu avais séché toute la journée! »

La jeune fille se mit à trembler. Le ton de son paternel était colérique, même effrayant, elle le sentait à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Je... je... commença-t-elle.

-Alors?

-Je... je suis allée au lycée... mais... Je... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense et avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Miku!

-Ou... oui?

-J'ai aussi entendu autre chose. »

Miku sentit son sang se figer.

« Comme quoi tu sortirais avec une fille de ton lycée. Es-ce que c'est vrai?

-Je...

-Répond!

-Heu... Ou... oui... »

Elle vit le visage de son père se décomposer dans un premier temps avant que la colère ne le déforme.

« Sale petite ingrate! hurla l'homme. Je ne t'ai pas élevé et nourrit pour avoir un gosse anormal chez moi! Ma fille homosexuelle, et puis quoi encore?! Tu vas immédiatement rentré dans le droit chemin si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi, es-ce bien clair!

-Mais...

-Pas de discussion. Et je t'interdis d'approcher à nouveau cette fille!

-Mais papa! Je l'aime! hurla à son tour Miku. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'elle se prit une violente gifle de la part de son père, la faisant tomber par terre. La jeune fille se redressa lentement et porta sa main à sa joue meurtrit. Tout son corps tremblait et ses yeux étaient inondés de l'arme.

Elle était morte de peur. Son père la regardait d'un air dégouté et méprisant, les yeux rempli de colère. Il leva à nouveau la main et elle comprit qu'il allait encore la frapper. Elle ferma les yeux et mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger.

« Papa! Qu'es-ce que tu fous?! »

Surprise, Miku ouvrit les yeux pour voir son frère se placer devant elle afin de la protéger du coup. Son père stoppa son geste, lui aussi étonné de voir surgir son fils pour secourir la lycéenne.

« Mikuo! Sors-toi de devant!

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas cessé de vouloir la frapper!

-Mikuo, dégage! Es-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ta sœur a fait? Cette sale petite garce est lesbienne!

-Et alors?! s'écria le jeune homme. Qu'es-ce que ça peux bien faire qu'elle sorte avec une fille? Ça reste toujours ta fille! »

Le père des deux adolescents sembla assez décontenancé par cette remarque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils protégeait celle qu'il ne considérait même plus comme sa fille à présent. Leur mère profita du fait que son mari se soit stoppé pour tenter de le calmer. Elle jeta un regard désolé à sa fille mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle alla la voir. La femme entraina son mari dans le salon afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement de ça.

Mikuo se tourna alors vers sa sœur.

« Miku, ça va?

-Ah... ou... oui... je crois...

-Idiote! Je t'avais bien dit de venir me voir si ça n'allait pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté?

-Je...

-Bon, écoute, va dans ta chambre pour l'instant. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses avec le vieux, d'accord? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et laissa son frère rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Elle resta un moment dans l'entrée sans bouger.

Touchant légèrement sa joue, toujours douloureuse, elle se sentit soudainement mal, réalisant pleinement que son père venait de la renier. Sentant qu'elle risquait de vomir à rester là, elle se releva et courut hors de la maison.

Combien de temps elle courut? Miku n'en avait aucune idée, elle avait juste besoin de s'aérer, de fuir cet endroit où elle n'était plus la bienvenue.

Essoufflée, elle finit par s'arrêter un moment et regarda autour d'elle pour voir où elle était. La demoiselle vit avec surprise que ses pas l'avaient porté devant la maison de Luka. Luka... sa chère Luka... Elle voulait la voir...

Avançant vers l'entrée, Miku sonna à la porte et attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut Luka qui lui apparut.

« Miku? Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? »

La jeune fille au cheveux rose perdit son sourire en voyant l'air triste et la joue rouge de sa petite amie.

« Mi... Miku? Qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive? Qui t'as fait ça?

-Ah... Luka-chan... Je... je... »

N'en pouvant plus, Miku se jeta dans les bras de son amoureuse tout en fondant en larme. Luka sembla alors comprendre la situation et répondit à l'étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main tout en tentant de la rassurer par quelques murmures.

Elles restèrent ainsi un bon moment, quand Luka fit renter sa cadette chez elle, l'entrainant dans sa chambre. Après quelques minutes, le temps que Miku réussisse à calmer ses pleurs, Luka prit la parole.

« ça va mieux? »

La jeune fille à couette hocha brièvement la tête en guise de réponse, les yeux restant rivés sur le sol.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? »

Miku attendit quelques secondes et commença à raconter le rejet de ses camarades au lycée, puis la dispute avec son père, faisant de son mieux pour retenir une nouvelle crise de larme qui menaçait d'arriver.

« Dis, Luka-chan... Es-ce que... je suis anormale?

-Miku...

-Parce que... moi, je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi, es-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer une fille? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer? En quoi c'est mal? Je...

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Miku. la rassura Luka en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est juste, qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas près, ou ne veulent pas, comprendre ça. Ils ne savent pas qu'on peut réellement aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, alors ils rejettent ça car ça leur fait peur. Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal... »

Le portable de Miku se mit alors à sonner. La jeune fille le sorti de sa poche en tremblant, n'osant l'ouvrir dans un premier temps de peur que ça soit ses parents. Elle fut un peu rassurée en voyant apparaître le numéro de son frère, mais n'osait pas répondre pour autant.

Voyant son trouble, Luka décida de prendre l'appel à sa place.

« Allo? Mikuo? C'est Luka.

_-Luka? Miku est avec toi?_

-Oui, elle est venue chez moi et je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre. Elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

_-Je vois. Je peux lui parler?_

-Je ne sais pas, je vais lui demander. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses baissa un moment le portable pour se tourner vers sa camarade.

« C'est ton frère, il veut te parler. Tu veux prendre le portable? »

Miku réfléchit un moment avant de faire non de la tête. Elle avait confiance en Mikuo, mais ne se sentait pas prête à lui parler maintenant.

Luka reprit donc la conversation avec le garçon.

« Désolée, elle semble avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle.

_-Je vois._

-Tu peux me dire comment ça se passe chez toi en ce moment?

_-Le gros bordel... Mon père a pété un câble, avec ma mère on réussi tant bien que mal à le calmer. Pour lui, c'est clair, il refuse d'accepter votre relation. Plus buté, tu meurs... Pour ce qui est de ma mère, ça lui a fait aussi un peu mal de savoir que sa fille est homo, mais elle semble un peu plus ouverte. Elle dit que du moment que Miku peut être heureuse, ça lui va. Bref, je ne sais pas trop comment la situation va évoluer, mais il est préférable pour Miku qu'elle ne revoit pas notre père maintenant._

-Je comprend. Je peux l'héberger chez moi si tu veux, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

_-Tu es sûre? Mais, et tes parents?_

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème. Mes parents sont au courant de ma relation avec Miku et ils le prennent très bien. De toute façon, je suis toute seule chez moi ce soir.

_-Ok. Je sais qu'elle ne risque rien avec toi, donc ça me va. Bon, je dois te laisser là, je rappellerais plus tard pour donner des nouvelles._

-Entendu. »

Luka raccrocha le portable avant de se tourner vers Miku. Elle voulu lui expliquer brièvement la conversation, mais la demoiselle dit qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir pour le moment.

La cadette se blottit alors contre son aînée, lui jetant un regard désespéré.

« Luka-chan, s'il te plait... montre-moi que notre amour n'est pas faux ou anormal... »

Avant que Luka n'ai eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Miku captura ses lèvres, échangeant un baiser passionné.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, leurs mains s'égarèrent, leurs jouent s'enflammèrent. Chacune perdant l'esprit le temps d'une nuit, sur un accord silencieux, elles s'unirent l'une à l'autre.

Des échanges de caresses, de mots doux. Maudissant cette peau de trop qui les séparait, elles s'embrassèrent, répétant sans cesse le nom de l'autre.

Le temps n'existait plus, la douleur était oubliée le temps de cette nuit. La seule chose qui comptait était l'autre. Elles s'aimaient, c'était tout ce qui importait.

oOo

Les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition, éclairant avec douceur la chambre où dormaient les deux filles, enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Miku fut la première à ouvrir les yeux.

Se redressant lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de baisser les yeux sur Luka qui était toujours aux pays des rêves. Elle eut un sourire et lui caressa légèrement la joue avant de sortir du lit. Se fichant de sa nudité, personne ne pouvait la voir, elle observa un moment le soleil se lever.

Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, mais maintenant, elle se sentait nerveuse. Le rêve ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, elle devait faire face à la dure réalité.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière.

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec nous. lui murmura Luka. »

Miku se retourna pour voir que malgré ça, Luka pleurait aussi. Elle passa tendrement une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

Non, peu importe ce que pouvait dire les autres, Miku savait que c'était trop tard à présent. Elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans Luka à ses cotés.

« Ne me laisse pas partir. lui murmura Miku entre deux sanglots.

-Je me fiche de tout, sauf de toi. lui répondit Luka en essuyant les larmes de sa cadette. »

Ensemble, oui, ensemble, peut-être qu'elles pourraient y arriver. Changer le monde n'était pas une chose aisée, mais elles refusaient d'abandonner leur amour à cause ça.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'ai hésité un moment à écrire le lemon entre Luka et Miku, mais j'ai préféré rester dans le simple sous-entendu finalement.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera... je sais pas quand, mais il arrivera! XD Plus sérieusement, d'ici une semaine ou deux je pense. ^^

Review?


End file.
